Trahi
by Kowai
Summary: Duo a trahi les siens... Voilà les sentiments de Heero je sais moi et les résumés ça fait 40
1. Default Chapter

**Trahi**

Petite fiks vite fait bien fait 

1x2

Triste, yaoi

Déprime je sais…

****

Je croyais te connaître

Mais je me suis trompé

Ce soir, j'ai vu ton vrai visage

Comment as-tu pu faire ça Duo 

Comment !

Je te croyais mon ami

Tu t'es foutu de moi

Quand je te disais mes craintes

Tu devais bien te foutre de ma gueule

Tu devais bien rire

Et moi je suis tombé dans le panneau

Tête baisser

Sans comprendre

Pendant tout ce temps tu m'as menti

Tu te foutais de moi en fait

Je n'aie été qu'un pantin pour toi

Oui

Un pantin que tu pouvais manier à ta guise

Je m'aperçois que je suis aussi faible que les autres

Pauvre Quatre

Si tu le voyais

Il pleure jour et  nuit

Répétant que ce n'était pas toi

Que c'était impossible

J'ai découvert ton vrai visage

Et crois-moi

Tu n'as pas intérêt à revenir

Tu me dégoûtes

Comment as-tu pu faire ça sans même un semblant de rancœur

Tu as vendu ton âme au diable en t'alliant avec les ozzies

Tu nous as trompé

Trowa ne le montre pas

Mais il est furieux lui aussi

Wufei se s'éclate les poings contres les murs

Il n'arrive plus à contenir cette rage…

Et moi

Moi

Tu m'as détruis

Plus rien à vraiment d'importance à mes yeux

Moi qui t'aie aimé comme un amant…

En fait, 

Tu faisais ça pour le boulot

J'espère que tu t'es amusé au moins…

A ce moment là, j'aimerais mourir

Pour ne plus voir ton visage et tes sourires

Tout  en toi me donne la nausée

Je te croyais fidèle

Mais tu me maniais avec des ficelles

Et comme tout pantin obéissant 

Je t'ai écouté

Croyant que tout ce que tu racontais était pour mon bien

Tu voulais détruire le soldat parfait qui était en moi

Et tu as réussit

Seulement

Tu n'as pas détruis que le soldat parfait

Je n'ai plus de cœur, ni d'âme

Ils sont morts quand tu m'as quitté

Quand tu es parti en me disant, « je te hais, je me suis servis de toi depuis le début » 

Plus rien ne compte

La Terre…

Les colonies…

Ma vie…

Tu as été la seule personne à briser cette carapace qui ornait mon cœur

En la brisant, 

C'est moi que tu as brisé

Je te croyais mon ami…

Mon amant…

Mon frère d'arme…

Mais en fait

Tu t'es joué de nous

Tu te foutais des sentiments que l'ont ressentaient

 Tu ne voulais qu'une chose…

Avoir des infos pour ses connards de Ozzies

Le pire dans tout ça…

C'est que je ne t'en  veux pas

C'est à moi que j'en veux

Ne pas avoir vu clair dans ton jeu

Petit à petit je me laisse dépérir

La vie n'a plus d'importance…

La seule personne que j'aime était un traître

Elle s'est servie de moi depuis le début

Et je me suis laissé faire

Comme un enfant

Tombant dans les mailles d'un filet qui se voyait pourtant comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Je te croyais mon ami

Tu es parti

Plus rien ne compte

Sauf cette place vide dans mon cœur

Qui ressens cette douleur

*****

Fin. 


	2. Trahi cette fois, j'ai mit les sentiment...

**Trahi**

Auteur : kowai

Disclamer : Nop, pas à moi

Origine : Gundam Wing

Couple : 1x2x1, du moins, c'était du 1x2x1 avant

Genre : euh, trahison, triste 

Remarque : j'aimerais dédier ce chapitre 2 à une fanfikeuse qui ma envoyé une review en me demandant gentiment si il serait possible de faire une suite, mais que se soit Duo qui pense et je l'ai fait, donc je dédie ce chapitre à **celine.s **

*

Je suis parti

Je t'aie trahi

Je t'ai fait mal

Tu m'en veux

C'est normal

Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir,

Ni me servir de toi

Mais je n'avais pas le choix

C'était le seul moyen

Pour arriver à mes fins

Me pardonneras-tu un jour, 

Je ne le pense pas

Tu  dois tellement me haïr à l'heure qu'il est.

Mais je ne t'en veux pas,

Tout est de ma faute.

Les Ozzies avaient trouvé un moyen de pression.

Et j'ai dû obéir

J'aimerais tant pouvoir te le dire,

J'ai mal

Je souffre de ton absence

De ta chaleur

De sentir ton cœur

Je souffre de toi.

Je sais que tu ne voudras plus jamais me voir.

Et de toute façon, 

Je n'oserais jamais me montrer devant toi

Le Duo que tu as vu hier,

Ce n'était pas moi,

Tu as vu la partie dark de Duo Maxwell,

Le mec qui obéit aux ordres des Ozzies

De peur qu'ils fassent du mal à ses amis

Me croiras-tu un jour ?

Non...

Tu refouleras tout cela,

Tu te noieras dans les missions.

J'ai dit tant de choses affreuses,  

Je dû te faire une douleur incroyable,

Maintenant, je m'en aperçois

Si tu savais que tout ce que j'ai fait 

Etait pour ton bien

Je souffre de toi

J'ai besoin de toi

Mon ami,

Mon amant,

Mon frère

Si seulement on pouvait tout oublier

Et revenir un mois en avant,

Qu'il ne se soit rien passé

Que je ne me sois pas déclaré

Et que ce pacte n'ait jamais exister.

Mais malheureusement,

C'est impossible

Je voudrais mourir,

Maintenant

Sans sentir la moindre douleur

Sauf celle de mon cœur

Qui ne bat plus depuis mon départ

Et qui ne battra plus jamais après.

Les larmes de mon cœur me sont douloureuses

J'ai mal

J'ai envie de hurler de douleur

De pleuré ma faiblesse

Mais tout reste enfouie dans son cœur

Qui devient peu à peu de la glace

Incassable

Insondable

Froid

Glacé même

La seule chose que je ressens est ton absence

Peu à peu j'oublie tes mains

Ta douceur

Tes rares sourires

Ses souvenirs se brisent en milles morceaux

Et la douleur n'en n'ait que plus forte.

Si tu pouvais être devant moi

Et me laisser t'expliquer

Oublier cette haine

Mais je t'ai trompé

Trahi

Je me suis servi de toi

Tel un pantin 

Entre mes doigts que je n'avais plus qu'à manier avec mes ficelles

Je regrette tout cela

Mais il est trop tard

Plus rien ne peut changer

Te faire souffrir à été la pire chose que j'ai pu faire.

Je devrais avoir honte,

Je la ressens

Elle me ronge

Elle fait saigner mon cœur.

Plus rien ne compte à mes yeux

Mon regard lui aussi est devenu de glace

Mes améthystes ne sont plus,

Mon visage ne sourit plus

Il est devenu de marbre

Il souffre autant que je t'ai fait souffrir

Et pourtant

J'ai toujours envie de te les dire

Ses mots qui sont resté en moi

Et qui me font tant de mal

Seulement deux mots

Je t'aime

Ses mots sont comme un couteau dans le cœur pour moi

J'ai détruis la seule personne que mon cœur ait pu aimer.

Je suis un monstre

Je devrais mourir pour les fautes que j'ai faites

Seulement

Se serait beaucoup trop simple de mourir

Sans ne pouvoir réellement te les dire

Ses deux mots qui résonnent en moi comme un cri d'espérance

Mais ils ne sont que absence

Je t'aime

Pardonne-moi 

Je l'ais fait pour ton bien

Même si tu ne l'as pas vu.

Je t'ai détruis, c'est comme si c'est moi que j'avais détruis.

Plus rien n'existe autour de moi

Sauf la douleur de mon cœur

Et la faiblesse de mon âme souillé par le remord et la honte. 

Voilà, fini à vous plait ou pas ?????????

Review please ?

Et le plus important celine.s ça te plait ??? 


End file.
